


I Propose

by Tabbyluna



Series: Magcase Real World AU [2]
Category: Skylanders (Video Games)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Family, Family Meetings, Gen, Lack of Communication, Marriage Proposal, Sad Ending, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbyluna/pseuds/Tabbyluna
Summary: Kankcase ended up proposing to Mags, and now they have to tell the kids.
Relationships: Dr. Krankcase/Mags (Skylanders)
Series: Magcase Real World AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921933
Kudos: 1





	I Propose

**Author's Note:**

> I did not edit anything. This is just because I wanted the other fic I posted to have some context. Now, I got other stuff to write now.

The vegetarian place turned out to be pretty good. Certainly, it was all food that Krankcase wasn’t used to. But that didn’t make it  _ bad _ . He ordered a bowl of noodles, and he figured that maybe next time if they ever went to the restaurant, he would try some of the vegetarian stew. Mags ordered that, and let him try a slice of carrot. It was peppery and certainly not like any carrot he had ever tasted before, but it was interesting.

When the family got home that evening, the kids immediately went up to their rooms after each wishing him a happy Father’s Day. And so he went to his room with Mags. Hand in hand, she led him into the room. After an afternoon spent out with his family (they all wanted to go see a movie together, then he brought them out to play at an arcade, and finally they went to the restaurant for dinner), he was feeling all tuckered out.

After removing his legs, Mags showered first. And then Krankcase did, so that he could spend time washing himself up, as well as his liners. Once that was done, he tapped on the bathroom door. Giving Mags a sign that he was done. She opened the door, and lifted him out.

They both headed to bed quietly. Tucked under the covers, they laid there. “It was a nice day out. I’m glad all the kids are… well… beginning to warm up to me being in their lives again.” Krankcase reached out to grab Mags’ hand. She squeezed his hand tightly, their fingers interlocking.

“Today was wonderful honestly,” Mags said. She leaned in to peck Krankcase on the cheek. “It was so sweet, watching you and the kids just talking and spending time together.”

“Aw, but I have to thank you too.” He squeezed her hand, and smiled. “You’ve done so much to help me out.” From his incarceration, to helping him regain custody of his kids, to helping him find a job. She had been pretty much the only person to ever stand by him through it all. 

And it was strange how that worked out too. They had not kept in touch with each other over college. But one day, Mags spotted Krankcase’s mug in the newspaper and she decided to check up on him in prison. From there, they caught up. And slowly, she helped him to rebuild his life.

“I owe you my life, Mags,” he said. Mags merely brushed a lock of hair away from her eyes, and smiled, blushing.

“Aw, I just did whatever anyone would do to an old friend who got themselves in a mess.”

“You did a lot more than anyone did,” said Krankcase. He pulled his blanket up, and closed his eyes. “I love you. Goodnight.”

Mags smiled, and stretched out to turn off the lamp on her bedside table. “Goodnight, Krankey,” she said, “I love you too.”

*****

They woke up at the beep of the alarm. As usual. The kids of the household won’t be going to school, since they were on Summer break at last. Krankenstein and Fisticuffs would only need to head for work much later in the day, so they could sleep in. During the early mornings, it was just the two of them.

They got up at around the same time because they worked at the same place. And it was a good thing too. Krankcase sometimes needed to take breaks when his phantom pain started acting up, so having Mags be nearby in the lab was always a good thing. She was the best person to have around to help Krankcase out. Whether he needed a warm drink, or a snack, or even if he needed to go home. He could always count on her for any help needed.

That morning, as usual, they both began their day washing up. Then, they prepared some breakfast for themselves. Generally, they had something pretty simple in the mornings. A bowl of cereal with some fruit, for example. Or even some instant oatmeal. They took the time to really sit down and cook together on the weekends, but on weekdays, they didn’t have the time for much. That day, they had some instant oatmeal. Mags cooked it for them, putting the oatmeal mix and the hot water into two matching ceramic bowls (they were both in the shape of little chicks), and then stirring them both with a spoon.

“So, do you know what the kids will be up to today?” Asked Mags. She felt it was awkward to not talk when someone was in the same room as you. Eating with someone, when he was right in front of her. 

“I know the boys would probably be sitting home and watching TV if they aren’t at work.” Krankcase thought that could be easy to assume. The four of them were usually crowded around the television watching an action flick or some soap opera when they returned home from work. Or when they returned home from school, and they finished whatever homework they had. “Boom Bloom though… honestly, I’m not quite sure what she’s doing up there.” She was pretty secretive about it all. Hopefully, she wasn’t up to anything too illegal.

Scrap Shooter mentioned something about her being into anime though. So there was that. Krankcase had not watched an anime since he was in college, so he was not at all familiar with what more recent animes are like. But all things considered, there were worse hobbies she could get into. 

Mags smiled, and spooned in another mouthful of oatmeal. “She draws. Her brothers have shown me her art on social media, and honestly, she’s very talented for her age.” Another mouthful of oatmeal. “Other than that, she watches anime, cartoons. Have you seen the amount of ninja merchandise that girl owns?”   


Now that she mentioned it, she was right. From her phone cover to her hoodies, a good number of the things Boom Bloom owned were ninja themed. Those that weren’t were, for some reason, themed around succulent plants or owls. 

“I just hope she’s doing fine.” The dinner had improved their relationship by a little. But it takes more than one meal to heal a broken relationship. “Honestly, Mags. I just… Thank you so much for standing by me all this while.” And he would have stopped there, but his tongue slipped. “I wish I could marry you.”

It took over a minute for the both of them to fully register what he had just said to her.

*****

That day was an interesting day at work. Krankcase’s pains weren’t really working up, so throughout the day they made tiny opportunities to talk to each other. Krankcase had let slip a secret desire of his. And Mags, in her heart, immediately felt like that was the right next step for them to take.

She had to admit, she thought it would have been a harder decision to make. But… in her mind it made sense. It would be a happy end for them all. They’d get to be a full unit. A happy family. Maybe finally making it official would be what would actually bring everyone closer together. 

They whispered and discussed his proposal throughout the day. Whether they needed to get a ring now (no), what type of wedding it should be (they’d cross that bridge when they get to it), and most importantly, when they should tell the kids.

Krankcase wasn’t quite sure if they should tell the kids. “I mean… it’s pretty fast, isn’t it? I’m not sure how all of them would take it, you know?” That was all he really had to say about it, and every time Mags wanted to continue that particular thread of conversation, either one of them or both of them needed to be called away.

It was only in the car, driving home from work, did Mags finally convince him to tell them as soon as possible. “They need to know the truth, Kranky. It’s… going to be a change, I will admit. And we’ll all need to try to be open about our feelings as much as possible. But, if we both feel like this is the right next step in our relationship, then the kids all need to know.”

Krankcase knew she was right. Of course she was, since college she’d been right about so many things. From science, to how people work.

As they expected, the boys were all huddled in the living room, watching a movie where cars were getting blown up. And Boom Bloom was in her room. The two of them headed into the kitchen, where they prepared dinner. After their dinner of meatloaf, mashed potatoes, peas, and carrots, Krankcase told the family to gather in the living room. They had something to discuss.

The kids crammed themselves all onto the sofa, and Mags and Krankcase stood in front of them, linked arm in arm. “So,” began Krankcase, looking down at the floor. Mags squeezed his hand, and he sucked in a deep breath. “As the five of you know, Mags and I have been… partners for a while.”

They never really formally went steady. It was just that one day, they were friends. The next day, they kissed. And bit by bit they sort of grew into becoming a ‘couple’. What they had was probably non-standard. The fact that they never really referred to each other as ‘boyfriend’ or ‘girlfriend’ was proof of that. (Other people referred to them as boyfriend and girlfriend, but they never really used those terms on themselves. It was weird.) But now here they were. Might as well get it over with.

“We’d been… together for quite a while now. The two of us have been friends for several years, and we’d arguably been a true couple for a year and a half now. And, well, we were wondering if you guys would accept it if we… made it official?”

Just like the two of them, it took a while before the five of them registered what was happening. “Wait… is it…”

“Are you two saying that Pops over there proposed?” Asked Scrap Shooter. 

Mags sighed. “Well, we both believe it’s the next best step for our relationship. The wedding won’t be for quite a while, because we’re probably gonna need to adjust to things. But we’d spent the day discussing it. And we do think that… maybe it is time.”

Krankenstein smiled at them. “No matter what happens, me will be supportive of you two.”

“Yeah, honestly. If it will make you happy then I say go for it,” said Fisticuffs. 

Scrap Shooter and Shield Shredder grinned and nodded, clearly on the same page as their other brothers. The one member of the family who didn’t show any signs of support right then and there, was Boom Bloom. 

Maags noticed. “Hey, Boom Bloom? Are you alright there, Sugar?” The girl had curled herself up. Chin resting on her knees, her brows furrowed. But when Mags asked her that question, she jumped off the sofa, and walked off.

“Boom Bloom-”

“Go ahead and have the wedding,” she said, curt as anything. “Yeah, you can have fun with that. You two go and do that.” Her voice was cold and monotone, as if she was trying to hide something from everyone.

She quickened her steps, until she finally arrived at her bedroom. There, she closed the door behind her with a much heavier  _ slam _ than she intended.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent the whole week executive dysfunctioning and ended up writing most of this in one day. Yay.


End file.
